


The Scent of You

by lunardistance



Series: Levi/Eren Week [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's scent follows him throughout the day, to work, to the grocery store, and to the home he's slowly starting to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this text post](http://girl-in-a-well.tumblr.com/post/68934264255/i-thought-of-you-while-in-the-shower-and-i), and because no challenge is complete without domestic fluff.
> 
> For the "Intimacy" theme for Levi/Eren week on Tumblr.

Levi ran out of body wash that morning.

His alarm had gone off without a hitch, but he had pressed the snooze button a few times too many; as a result, he woke up half an hour later than intended and ended up rushing to get ready for work. Personally, he blamed the leftover pocket of warmth beside him, but he couldn't find it in himself to get too grumpy.

Thankfully, the coffee maker had a freshly made, mostly full pot ready to go, and the rush of caffeine was a welcome jolt to his body. He found a clean mug with an obnoxious smiley face design to nurse his coffee in while waiting for last night's pasta to heat up, and then wolfed down as much of the fettuccine as he could stomach.

It wasn't until he'd slid under the shower spray that he realized his bottle of body wash was already empty. This baffled him considering that, even with his meticulous hygiene habits, he could make a bottle last for a month, and he'd only taken this one out a couple of weeks ago. He had extras, but they were in the side cabinet outside the bathroom, and it would be a waste of time and effort to climb out and get dry just to retrieve one.

A somewhat familiar bottle caught his eye among the rest of his bathing paraphernalia. He picked up the blue-green bottle, catching the words "sea salt" and "body wash". Popping the cap open and taking in the scent confirmed where the bottle had come from, or rather who had brought it in, and he found that he didn't mind the new addition at all.

Figuring this was as good enough of an option as he would be getting, Levi lathered up his terrycloth with the body wash and set to scrubbing himself down thoroughly. The wash was scented strongly enough that he could smell it even as he stepped out of the shower to brush his teeth.

From the two toothbrushes sitting in the cup on the vanity shelf, Levi plucked the blue one on the right and went for a thorough scrubbing. Reasoning that he had flossed the previous day, he forced himself out of the bathroom and headed for his closet.

There were a few shirts and jackets that hadn't been there previously, hanging in the side of the closet that he was slowly relinquishing to someone else. He picked out a white cotton shirt and black slacks, and wryly noted the brightly colored, borderline regulation tie that stood out starkly against his usual array of neutral colors and corporate-safe patterns.

His suit jacket and briefcase were sitting by the hallway, ready to go. Levi paused a moment as he plucked the green post-it stuck to the handle of his briefcase, and gave into a smile upon reading the brief apology for heading out early and the wish for a good day.

He tucked the post-it into the pocket of his suit jacket and headed down to the basement where his car was parked. As much as possible, he preferred commuting, but he would need the exception today to get to work on time. The radio was set to a chatty morning show which Levi decided he could bear with, considering _someone_ would probably change the station back to it anyway.

He made it to the office with five minutes to spare, and greeted his co-workers with his usual cursory nod. Petra dropped by his workstation with a stack of files for the first meeting of the day, but as she set the folders down on his desk, she gave a small sniff.

"New cologne, Sir?"

Levi stared for a few moments until he realized what she was referring to. "Oh, no. It's body wash. It's not mine."

She gave him a knowing smile, but chose not to comment on it, and Levi mentally patted himself on the back for making the decision to hire her. "It smells nice, Sir. I'll go ahead and set up the conference room now."

He nodded, and waited until she had rounded the corner before giving himself a discrete sniff. It really wasn't a terrible scent—in fact, rather far from it if he did say so himself—but he hadn't realized it had permeated so strongly.

Unfortunately, Petra wasn't the only one that had noticed. Upon opening the door to the conference room and seeing Hanji grinning at him from ear-to-ear, he had half a mind to turn around and walk right back out again.

"Ooh, Petra was right! It's that line from Trost, right? Good choice, I hear the sea salt beads exfoliate really well!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Levi said dully, taking his seat near the head of the table and swatting away Hanji's attempts to touch his skin.

"Trost, you say?" Auruo piped up, looking oddly interested.

Hanji nodded enthusiastically, drifting over to explain the chemical properties of the product in greater detail. Levi sighed in relief for the breather, but apparently, nothing spread faster than office gossip, and he received curious glances throughout the entire meeting that had nothing to do with his parts of the discussion. Erwin had given him a sort of smug little smile that usually only surfaced when they were talking mergers, and Mike kept sniffing the air and nodding in satisfaction.

The rest of the day went normally, thank Sina. Reports generation and analysis, discussion of organizational development strategies for the next few quarters, and a bit of babysitting the current batch of interns. Mercifully, this batch wasn't entirely incompetent, and he could even single out a few that would be likely candidates for job offers upon completion.

"How are they?" Erwin asked as he sidled up to him, though Levi could see the twinkle in his eye.

"They pick up well enough for brats. None of them have managed to jam the photocopier yet, and that's a miracle in itself."

Erwin's smile grew wider. "And it's a miracle you haven't terrified any of them into tears. Mellowing out, perhaps?"

"Go plan an acquisition, old man." Levi stalked away as the sound of Erwin's chuckling echoed throughout the room.

It was another miracle that work wrapped up on time for once, and save for a few stragglers, most people were clearing out by the end of their shifts.

"Goodbye, Sir Levi!" a few of the interns called out as they passed him on their way out, and he gave a grunt in reply. Maybe Erwin was right, he thought as he unlocked his phone for new messages and found one asking him what time he'd be out, but he'd never give the bastard the satisfaction of admitting it out loud.

He sent a quick reply before clocking out, and decided to stop by the grocery to pick up a few things. The radio played some upbeat song that was popular lately, judging by the way Hanji would sing snatches of it at work, and he ended up humming the bits of it that he remembered as he navigated the aisles with a small shopping trolley. By the time he got to the counter, he had picked up more things than he'd originally intended to buy, including a tub of Double Dutch ice cream that a certain someone had been whining about craving.

The apartment was still empty by the time he returned. He toed off his leather shoes carefully before setting down the groceries on the counter. Having sorted and put away all of his purchases, he set to making a simple dinner for two, which basically consisted of tossing a couple of slices of chicken leg and a whole bunch of ingredients into a pan and then shoving it all into the oven to bake.

Not exactly a culinary masterpiece like that person was more capable of, but you couldn't say he wasn't learning.

He'd stripped down to his undershirt and changed into a pair of drawstring pants, and had settled in front of the television with the first movie he had found while channel-surfing, when the door opened with a soft click. Levi looked over to see the brown-haired man toeing off his shoes before striding over and greeting him with a soft kiss to the lips.

"Hi." Eren's green eyes crinkled as he smiled. "You smell good."

"Hello," Levi murmured, brushing his nose lightly against Eren's. "Dinner's in the oven. It's probably edible."

Eren chuckled, and the two of them made their way into the kitchen to try out Levi's culinary experiment. It turned out well enough, judging by Eren's enthusiastic praise of it, and Levi broke out the ice cream tub afterwards, much to Eren's delight.

He caught himself drifting off in the middle of some big summer action flick, and roused Eren gently from where he had slumped over on the couch. He prodded Eren in the direction of the bathroom first, lingering behind to load everything into the dishwasher and stow the remaining ice cream into the freezer.

Eren had shuffled out by the time he was done, and when he emerged after washing his face and brushing his teeth, Eren was already curled up under the sheets, dead to the world.

Levi flicked the lights off and navigated to bed by pure muscle memory. He slid under the covers, curling around Eren's back and burying his nose against the crook of his neck.

'Ah,' he thought, just before sleep overtook him. 'So that's where it went.'


End file.
